tate&voilet:the beginning of the end
by ohthatdamnnerdfightergirl13
Summary: story about the aftermath of season one of american horror story and the continuation of the relationship between Tate and Violet.
1. Chapter 1

Tate stared down the corridor at the room that used to belong to him. The room he'd been killed in all those years ago and the room that now belonged to the girl who would never forgive him. How could he have been so careless and stupid? He'd always felt so messed up, he killed everyone and everything that ever loved him and he hated himself for it. He would never be happy. Not without her. Not without Violet. She had been the only light he'd known, and now she had left him stranded in the darkness. He knew she could never forgive him for what he had done, how could he ever think that someone would? He was crazy. Insane. Pathetic. He knew that she deserved better. He knew that she deserved happiness with someone else but at the same time he couldn't stand being without her. He couldn't face being alone again.

He was outside of her bedroom door now, or his bedroom door. He had never felt so anxious. The door was open a crack and he could see her. Sat on her bed with a blank expression on her beautiful and worn down face. It killed him to see her like that. Not just because he knew she was sad or let down. Tate had seen that look on Violet's face a million times before. It was because he knew that she felt like that because of him, because of what he had done to her and her family and because he realized he'd have to live with her, with that same look of disappointment on her face for a very long time.

Being stuck in a house with her. Forever. Even seeing her like this for a second felt like a bullet to the chest and he knew what that felt like. With a last nervous hush of breath he decided it was time to push the door open, he took a shaky hand to the cool, silver doorknob and pushed it open slowly, trying to calm himself down before he spoke to her and opened his mouth to speak, his mind racing of the things he had practiced over and over for the past few days, but nothing came out.

''TATE! You scared me'' Violet had screamed when she saw him loitering in the doorway of her room. He knew he'd scare her or that she wouldn't want to speak to him, but he had to see her. To hear her voice. To try to explain to her what had happened in his head and why he had done the things he'd done, even though he barely knew why he'd done them himself. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I mean we're both dead anyway, so what's the big deal right?'' He had tried so hard to make himself sound casual and forced out a laugh, but he choked on his words and his false happiness and ended up making himself look even more nervous than he felt. ''I don't want to talk to you Tate, I can't forgive what you've done, I think you should just leave'' Her words cut him like knives. He snapped, losing his already short temper and kicking her dresser violently. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay!'' he yelled, leaving the room and slamming the aging wooden door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet pulled herself up into a sitting position on her huge double bed and stripped the sheets that were clinging to her pale skin. She'd left her window open and the moonlight was pouring in, cascading onto her bed frame and floorboards, blurring her vision even more than the tiredness that hung around her eyes. She didn't know what to do about Tate, she couldn't forgive what he had done to her mother, even though a part of her just wanted to. She couldn't choose between the person she loved and the person who had brought her into the world. Deep down, a part of her just wanted to forgive him, she hated to see him around the house, with looks of loneliness plastering his face and feeling responsible for it. She knew that it was his fault, but she still wanted him, she knew that he was the darkness, but that didn't stop her from being attracted to it.

Violet grabbed her cigarettes and lighter from her bedside table and went over the window to smoke, tears began to cascade down her face as the shock once again washed over her, of what her life had become. Or what her death had. She felt like she had no one and she wasn't allowed to have anyone. Her mum couldn't ever forgive her if she went back to Tate after what he had done to her and neither would her dad. On the other hand, Tate wouldn't be able to cope if she held a grudge, literally for eternity.

She flicked her cigarette out of the window and went to find someone. The floorboards creaked loudly as she tried to tiptoe down them, failing. As she walked to find Ben, her dad, she saw someone perched on the living room couch. An ironic name for a piece of furniture in a house full of ghosts. She walked over to the couch and saw the shaggy blonde hair, hands covering face and huge grandad jumper. Tate. She knew that she had to talk to him at some point. She knew that this couldn't carry on forever. She tapped him on the shoulder, his head turned towards her, Violet felt saddened to see the tears that were falling onto his cheeks, his beautiful eyes bloodshot. "Come here" she whispered. Tate made no hesitation to move from the couch over to where Violet had been standing. He walked up to here and she opened her arms. She pulled him into a hug and smelt the familiar smell of him on his clothes. His body started to shake and she knew he couldn't take anymore. "I can't forgive you Tate" she whispered, her own voice cracking now. "I know you can't, lets just stay like this for a while okay" Violet nodded her head and for a while it was just those two. All of their problems melted away. Violet felt safe for the first time in a very long time and that wasn't a feeling she was willing to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

After what had felt like forever, Tate pulled himself away from the hug. He wanted Violet back and to hold her and not be able to call her his was torture. She looked up at him, her face conveying all the stress she was feeling. ''Violet, you need to make your mind up. You need to decide what you're going to do about this situation. I'm a psychopath. I know what I did was wrong. If I had to chance to do it all again, I wouldn't do the bad things I did. But I was just trying to make everyone happy. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, but you can't keep stringing me along like a wounded puppy. Let me know when you've made a decision.'' Tate lent down slightly and kissed Violet's forehead, tears were forming in her eyes. Tate walked up the stairs, tears forming in his own eyes now. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. He'd die without her if he wasn't already dead. Tate walked down the long corridor and into Violet's room, sat on her bed and tried to collect his thoughts. How could he live in this house if she choose her parents over him? How could he go on in this pathetic excuse for an existence without her to help him through it? He sighed heavily and fell back noisily into soft sheets of the bed, exhausted from over thinking.

Tate woke up from a nap which had lasted three hours, slightly disoriented and still feeling as awful as he had when he went to sleep. He felt down both physically and mentally from everything that had happened lately. He could hear subtle foot steps making their way to the room he was in. He knew those footsteps. He knew who they belonged to. There was a creak on one of the aging floorboards only steps away from the door. He was sitting up now and could see the door handle being turned. The door flung open violently.

Violet charged across the room dramatically, Tate couldn't make out the expression on her face now and he didn't know what she was going to say. She grabbed his right hand, pulling him up. She wrapped her hand around his neck, kissing him for what felt like years, but only lasted a few seconds and pulled him in close to her."I choose you Tate, I'll always choose you.'' Tate was crying tears of joy, he picked up Violet and they collapsed back on the bed, laughing and smiling at each other. Everything was going to be fine, Tate thought. Or at least he hoped it would.


End file.
